SONoobGuide
Stealth Operatives Noob Guide (Taken Directly from StealthOperatives.com - With Permission, of course) http://stealthoperatives.com/index.php?on=noob_guide Noobers! Read This! So, you are a n00b spy. Trouble is, you make a few mistakes and you can end up in cement shoes swimming with the fishes. So listen up and listen good. This manual is your key to sucess. You might end up in the hospital now and then, but if you want to run with the Jack Bauers and James Bonds of the world, you're gonna have to take your licks to get there. Getting Acquainted You'll start off with $1,000 bucks, 1,000 training points and find yourself in L.A. You'll notice a menu to your left that contains links to your mail, events, missions, chat and the city you are in amongst other things. Once you've gotten acquainted and are able to navigate around you'll want to get some cash. Earning Cash The easiest way to get your hands on a little dough as a noob is to Search Downtown or try your hand at the Lucky Dip. Once we get you out of your diapers, we might be able to teach you how to pick a pocket or two, but you ain't there yet. An alternative option to getting some cash is also by Voting. By voting you are giving Stealth Operatives some recognition and possibly drawing more players to the game. You'll also be rewarded with points which you can sell on the Point Market. While you are level 5 or lower, your money is safe. Once you reach level 6 or higher you are at risk of being mugged. So just play it safe and bank your money and don't leave anything unattended on the market. At the end of the day (right before you plan on logging off) you'll want to play the Slots. The higher your level the more you can bet per spin. You have 250 spins which reset daily at 12:00am. Bank Account Once you have acquired at least $25,000 you can open a Bank Account. After you have opened a bank account you can bank your money to keep it safe from potential muggers. Build Your Agent's Statistics Once you have a little cash the first thing you'll want to invest in is a good Lesson. Start with something easy in the beginning like a 2-6 day course. You'll also want to check into Agent Theo's office and get yourself a Job. As your stats and work exp go up you'll find that you qualify for better jobs with better payouts. Once you have started your first lesson and have a job picked out you will be ready to start training. This is where those training points come in handy. But first things first, you will want to use some of your remaining cash to get yourself into a house. The more awake the house gives, the better it is for training. Every time you sell your house and move into a new one, your awake is drained down to 0. It replenishes at a rate of 10 awake every 5 minutes. So you'll want to move into a new house at the end of the day so that your awake can be replenished over night. Once you are all set up with your house you might want to do a little Training. You can choose the amount of energy you want to train and then click the train button. Just make sure your awake is not at 0 or you won't gain anything. You can refill your energy in the gym by clicking the refill energy link at a cost of 10 points. Earning Exp You can earn exp through various things such as attacking, interrogating and engaging in a pursuit with another player. You can also gain exp through recon, completing missions and attacking NPC's. By doing Recon you can earn both exp and some cash. Each recon task consumes a certain amount of your nerve. You can refill nerve by clicking on the refill nerve link on the recon page. Each refill costs 10 points. Once you have done a little leveling and training you will be ready to do some Missions. You can also access missions by clicking the Operations drop down box in the left hand menu and selecting Your Missions. There are three missions available to you in L.A. that will test your skill and ready against rival agents. Once you have accepted a mission, it will give you a briefing and you will see the requirements. Usually you will need to take out some NPC's that will in most cases drop items that the mission requires. You can find the NPC's through the Operations drop down box by selecting Espionage. Once you have completed the requirements you can go back to the mission link and click on complete mission. Once you have completed a mission another one will open up for you. After you have completed all three missions in L.A. you will be sent to Berlin. Congratluations! You have proven yourself to be a worthy agent. But you must be on guard at all times. There will be other agents who are ready to attack, interrogate and mug you of your money. You can also do the same to them by clicking on their profile or Searching the City. But be warned, some agents may not take kindly to your actions, especially if they are online. Additional Help If you find you are still having trouble you may want to join an agency. You can do so by clicking the agency tag next to a players name. This will take you to their agency page in which a link will show up that will allow you to submit an application. An agency can protect you, give you vital information that will help you along as well as help you level up through agency only features that give you exp. If an agency isn't the sort of thing you are looking for, then you can mail a member of Staff and we will do our best to answer any questions you might have. We also have some agents that will help you along as well if you ask.